1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an occupant protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airbag device that deploys a bag body upon a crash to absorb an impact on an occupant can be mentioned as a representative occupant protection device. Various arts are proposed for the airbag device.
For example, in an art described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264672 (JP-A-2006-264672), it is proposed to control the opening of a vent hole provided in a bag body of an airbag device by means of a micro gas generator (hereinafter referred to as MGG) that generates gas.
Further, in an art described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-521801 (JP-A-2004-521801), it is proposed to control a strap for controlling the size (capacity) of a bag body by means of an MGG to control the size of deployment of the bag body.
Further, in an art described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,835, it is proposed to control the size of deployment of a bag body and a vent hole by means of an MGG.
By controlling the size of deployment of the bag body and the vent hole as described above, an airbag device can be appropriately actuated on the basis of a state of use of a seat, a wearing state of a seat belt, prediction of a crash, a state of an accident, a crash speed, a weight of an occupant, and the like.
However, when an occupant protection device is equipped with a plurality of gas generators to control the deployment of a bag body of an airbag device, the size of deployment of the bag body and a vent hole, and the like as is the case with the aforementioned related arts, those of the gas generators which have not been actuated remain in performing a discharge task on the condition that only one of the gas generators be actuated. Thus, a troublesome operation of igniting and discharging those gas generators is required in performing the discard task.